


right now, forever

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Hyungwon's a little brat, Just a bunch of teasing and Hyungwon in kitty ears, Kitten Hyungwon once again because it's the only truth, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, and Hoseok loves him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon really just wanted a peaceful day, but Hoseok wanted an interesting one.





	right now, forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with another fic at long last it has been Ages and I'm sorry. Here's yet another fast trip to hell with Hyungwonho sins, and of course more kitten Hyungwon cause what else would I write?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The quiet chatter from customers and the steady drip of the coffee pot mixed with the refreshing smell of the beverage truly is the most relaxing moments of the day. Hyungwon is usually chugging down a pot of coffee on his own each morning to feel at least some hint of energy to start his day and especially to survive the day. It’s nice to sit back and relax like this, just spending the day without a care in the world. Hyungwon usually manages to be so laid back, carefree and just wanting to spend his days indoors relaxing with a game or his phone or napping for several hours at a time. And even at work he can just enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of this café as it isn’t packed with customers often.

He is leaning over the counter, cheek resting in his palm and watching as a younger couple walk in, hand in hand, giggling and blushing and small wrapped presents held protectively in their arms. Grabbing the pot of coffee, he heads around the counter and to the couple that have seated themselves in one of the booths, taking their order and pouring them each a cup of coffee.

Taking his spot back behind the counter, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and takes the time to scroll through his messages while there aren’t any new customers coming in. A small chuckle and shake of his head as he reads through the current argument mostly between his friends Kihyun and Minhyuk in their group chat. Always finding something to fight about.

As though on cue as Hyungwon pockets his phone again, the bell above the café chimes and he looks up with a smile to see a far too familiar face taking a spot to stand right in front of him. Their eyes meet and his smile stays soft, gentle, and the customer returns that smile with ease.

Hyungwon grabs the coffee pot once again and asks, “The usual, Hoseok?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Hoseok lightly brushes a few locks of bright pink hair behind his ear as he sets down a folder of papers and a gift bag on the counter.

“What are those?” Hyungwon asks, nodding his head at it all while he pours him some coffee.

“Work, and a few things I picked up on my way here.”

Hyungwon sets down his cup for him while he quickly scans through the contents of the bag as best he can, being a little too nosy in the kinds of things Hoseok would be buying, not even a bit concerned if the he would mind him nosing through his stuff like this, because he knows too well. However, through his quick look of the items he doesn’t find anything useful or interesting and he starts pouting just for that.

Hoseok sees that little pout of disappoint and gives a quiet snort as he adjusts himself in his seat. Hyungwon really never tries to hide his spoiled side too much when it comes to Hoseok. “One of them is a present for you, however. I had some fun picking it out.”

Just like that, Hyungwon’s face lights up with excitement and curiosity, even if he tries to hide it just a bit. “Oh? What’s this? Hoseok buying _me_ presents? I’m flattered.” There’s a smirk behind his words, a smirk he knows gets to Hoseok all too well.

Hoseok doesn’t seem to be affected by this one, however, perhaps having all this planned out since before he even set foot in the café today. He grabs an item from the bag and hands it to Hyungwon, his lips curving into his own smirk, a devious smirk Hyungwon knows well from personal experience. “I believe it would look quite good on you, especially later.” That little comment at the end comes in a near whisper, emphasis put on it, but quiet so the others in the café don’t overhear. Though, part of Hoseok wouldn’t mind if someone heard, but he mostly prefers that some stranger doesn’t hear.

Hyungwon stares at it in his hands, glancing at Hoseok a few times to be sure before turning it around a few times and carefully placing it on his head. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” Hoseok reaches over to adjust it just a little, to push a few stray locks of hair to have it blend beautifully. The black headband blends in perfectly with Hyungwon’s messy black hair, and the black cat ears look far too good on him for Hoseok to handle, though he assumed he’d look this good already otherwise he wouldn’t have bought it. “Do you like it?” Hoseok begins gathering his things again, bag in one hand and folder tucked under his arm, coffee cup in the other hand.

Hyungwon leans over the counter, inches away from Hoseok but still too close. That devilish smirk never quite leaves his face, does it? “Am I supposed to call you ‘master’ now?”

It is quiet, a little breathy whisper that Hoseok has to second guess if he even heard right. Though he is more concerned with the light hint of warmth on his cheeks and the way his body freezes up. Hyungwon isn’t supposed to affect him. He is _not_ supposed to have an advantage over him like this.

Hoseok quickly regains himself, tearing his gaze away from Hyungwon and not daring to clear his throat just yet as that would give him away to the barista. He simply stands up, hoping the warmth on his cheeks isn’t turning him bright red and obvious. “Haven’t I always been?” he bites back and turns on his heels, striding over to the booth in the back and hoping Hyungwon never notices a thing.

But that’s the thing about Hyungwon, he always notices everything Hoseok does. Hoseok can try his best to fight through the way his cheeks and ears turn a bright red when he gets flustered, or pretend that he doesn’t get as easily flustered as he most certainly does. But Hyungwon will always see through all the little words and actions and smile at how damn cute he is in the end. Because at some point, Hoseok’s smile meant the world to Hyungwon.

He seats himself in the back booth tossing his folder on the table and keeping the bag beside him. He eyes Hyungwon carefully as he starts organizing the documents, watching that boy always have the brightest smile on his face at everything he does. It’s a mystery even to Hoseok what goes on in Hyungwon’s head, what he thinks, even what his heart wants.

Really, Hoseok had only planned having that one night with Hyungwon. It was only sex the first night and he really believed they wouldn’t even see each other again. But when Hyungwon called and stayed in contact and when Hoseok realized that the night with Hyungwon was far too far to give up, they turned it into a relationship solely for the sex. So why is it that Hoseok just had to go and fall for him and his stupid messy black hair and his soft lips and his pretty eyes that just always seemed to shine whenever he saw Hoseok? He admits that he tried to not fall in love because the fear and worry became to seep in that Hyungwon was only there for the sex, but the more he pushed him away the more he wanted him. 

As Hoseok knows well now; the heart wants what it wants, and his wants Hyungwon. Hoseok just couldn't keep himself away from Hyungwon.

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon’s voice breaks into his thoughts and pulls him back to reality. He fumbles for a moment to collect himself, but he looks up to see that same sparkle in Hyungwon’s eyes and he swears he could fall right into them they are too pretty. “You look lost.”

He takes a moment to adjust himself and push his thoughts away for just a moment. “Sorry, my bad. I got a little too focused on these,” he points to the papers. Regaining his composure, he grabs his cup and gives a little snort as he leans back in his seat. “Those cat ears do look quite perfect on you, but how come you’re still wearing them? I did specify they’d be useful for _later_ , didn’t I?”

Hyungwon reaches a hand to play with one of the ears, seemingly unaffected by Hoseok’s comment despite him adding that just to gain the upper hand again. “Yeah, but it is so much more fun to torture you like this when you can’t do anything about it right now.” He says it so easily, so casually, with an innocent little smile on his face all while Hoseok feels it crawl over his skin, despite not showing it outwardly that the comment is getting to him. 

“Can’t do anything about it?” he sets the cup back down, another smirk playing across his lips again. “Hyungwon, I’m sure by now that you are aware I have no problem dragging you to the back and letting everyone hear.” By everyone he means the one elderly man sitting in the farthest booth with his coffee and a book to read.

He’s exaggerating but he can see Hyungwon lose himself a little there, and finally Hoseok has won today. A hint of red on Hyungwon’s face makes him look so cute, so innocent and pure, and it makes Hoseok all the more impatient.

Dropping his smirk for his usual good boy demeanor once again, he hands his cup to Hyungwon, his own look of innocence written all over his face. He is good at switching just like that, knowing when to be intimidating when he needs to be. “I would like a refill, please!” his smile radiates innocence and he just loves the way Hyungwon falls for that every time. Maybe that’s how he got Hyungwon to fall for him, too.

Just a few moments and Hyungwon returns. “Here you go,” he sets the cup down and waits for Hoseok to start sipping at the hot beverage before he adds, “ _Master_.”

A large gulp of fresh hot coffee burns his throat and he chokes, the elderly man eyeing him worriedly for a moment until Hyungwon waves with his hand to say that everything is okay. Everything is certainly not okay. Hoseok glares up at Hyungwon, his face definitely an obvious red and his attempt at an intimidating expression was more of an odd pout if anything with furrowed brows. Like he didn’t get his way, which he didn’t really.

Hyungwon remains composed, staring down with a smile as though he didn’t do anything.

Hoseok hunches over the table on his elbows, trying to avoid Hyungwon's stare. “That was on purpose,” there is a bite to his tone.

“Highly likely.”

“You’re having fun with this.”

“Probably.” Hyungwon adjusts the cat ears again.

“You’re a brat.” Hoseok stares up at him, that little defeated pout on his lips still.

“Maybe a little.” Leaning towards Hoseok, not too close to look suspicious but close enough to feel like he just backed him into a corner, Hyungwon says with a smile, “but at least now I know that ‘master’ gets you just as excited.”

“I am going to wreck you later, just you wait.” Hoseok says with a serious tone but the flush of red over his face betrays him, and besides he knows by now Hyungwon would like that.

Hyungwon takes a moment to study his face before he straightens up again, his devilish smirk turning to a gentle smile. “Okay, Master.” Leaving Hoseok speechless has become one of Hyungwon’s skills at this point, finding satisfaction in the way he always knows just how to get under his skin or make Hoseok flustered. He spins on his heels and returns behind the counter before Hoseok can even muster up anything to say back.

Hoseok feels like Hyungwon is just trying to break him. He can’t wait to have the advantage over him later when he has him in his bed and begging. He hastily grabs his phone out of his pocket to check the time, noting how much longer until the café closes and he has Hyungwon to himself.

Leaning with his elbows on the table, fingers together to rest his chin, Hoseok doesn’t take his eyes off of Hyungwon as he watches him work, taking care of the few customers that come in, handling refills and relaxing behind the counter when there was nothing else to do. He glances at Hoseok a few times as well and catches his gaze just to give him this strange smile that just radiates purity. Hoseok shakes his head. Hyungwon thinks he’s so cute and really he is, Hoseok knows that, too, and that’s why it always gets to him.

They both have some power over each other, being the only ones who can bring down each other’s guards. Though Hoseok still wonders what makes Hyungwon special in that way.

Hyungwon waves to the last customer as they leave, a big smile on his face as he grabs their empty cup and plate, bringing them to the little kitchen in the back to wash. Hoseok checks his phone once more as he stands up, his own empty cup in hand. 

The café is closed now.

He doesn’t even have Hyungwon all weak in the knees, and yet he is fishing his keys from his pocket, already getting ready to drive back to Hyungwon’s house or his own, whichever Hyungwon prefers if he wants to. He just likes to be a little prepared, have things planned out to follow ahead of time. Hyungwon on the other hand, usually does things without a plan, going head first into everything. Probably why he likes fighting Hoseok on these things, only to get all flustered when things really get heated.

Hyungwon likes to toy with the thought of control just to see Hoseok lose it, but they both know he just likes being a brat sometimes and it isn’t anything more than that. Though, Hoseok’s not sure if Hyungwon would ever genuinely admit that he is a brat himself, always choosing instead to just simply play with the idea that he _could_ be, but he just sees that as a challenge to get Hyungwon to realize this as fact.

Waiting and planning for what feels like it could’ve easily been over ten minutes, he finally sees Hyungwon appear from around the corner, dishes done and dragging his feet behind him to the counter, practically tearing his apron off in a hurry.

“Impatient?” Hoseok pockets his phone, sliding his hand over the smooth surface of the counter as he strides over to Hyungwon behind it.

“About what? I’m just tryin’ to close up.” The little forced laugh doesn’t do well to hide the red on his cheeks.

He is close, Hoseok is close to him, and yet he manages to close that distance more by leaning in, lips just inches from Hyungwon’s ear. “You seem flustered,” he chuckles and he can see the way Hyungwon trembles and his breath catches in his throat and, oh man, does he have him right where he wants him and vulnerable.

“I’m sorry, is there something you want? _Master_?” Despite looking a bit flustered, Hyungwon can still manage a smirk and fighting Hoseok back. Hyungwon’s too good at that.

“Gonna play like that?” He pulls a way a bit, his mind racing through a few different scenarios of how he can get Hyungwon weak, one where he is able to get the barista begging on his knees before Hoseok even touches him once is seeming very enticing right now and very doable.

But he is already dying to get his hands all over him so he’ll put that idea to the side for now and come back to it another day, maybe next week. He has something else planned for today.

“Then if you’re gonna be like that,” he fixes his sweater, smoothing it out with his hand and his signature good boy smile on his face for Hyungwon, capturing his heart every time, “I suppose I shall be going now. The coffee was lovely yet again.”

“You’re just gonna leave?” Hyungwon nearly cuts him off instantly, not even hesitating but a little hint of worry to his voice. Oh, he still hasn’t learned how to see through all of Hoseok’s tricks it seems.

A devilish smirk tugs at Hoseok’s lips, but he has learned how to hold it back. His smile dropping to something much more gentle but a little sly. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s late.”

The expression Hyungwon is wearing right now is a serious one, contemplating something in his head for a moment. God, Hoseok wishes he could read Hyungwon as easily as he can everyone else. “I thought you had something planned for _later_.”

“Oh?” Hoseok steps closer, hand brushing over Hyungwon’s on the counter. “I never said tonight, though.“ It really is simply amazing how Hyungwon loses all composure and becomes a complete mess whenever Hoseok gets him a little excited. Hyungwon has such good control over himself usually, he would never let someone else have control so easily. But that’s the thing that gets Hoseok excited the most, just how much Hyungwon gives him that control.

Hoseok like it though, he likes having this kind of power over Hyungwon to make him weak and desperate and needy. It is truly something else and he loves it.

“Do you wanna go to your place or mine?” Hoseok asks in a whisper.

“Mine. It’s closer.” Hyungwon wastes no time with his answer. They both hurry out the door and to Hoseok’s car, both a bit impatient as he drives the few short minutes there.

Hurrying up the flight of stairs in the building, Hyungwon work fast in unlocking the door to his apartment and Hoseok works even faster having them both inside and door locked. He slides himself closer immediately, backing Hyungwon up against the wall and he has him right where he wants him. Inches apart, their bodies just almost touching. Almost. Hoseok doesn’t wanna touch him just yet. He wants to see if he can get Hyungwon to ask to be touched first.

It’s funny, Hyungwon is taller than Hoseok but quite a few centimeters, but right now their height difference feels like nothing and Hyungwon doesn’t like it. He wants to have Hoseok backed into that corner, whining and pouting and begging if need be. But right now Hoseok is mere inches from him, lips so close to his and that is all he can focus on. He can feel Hoseok’s breath on his lips and he just wants to feel them, feel how soft they are again, taste how sweet he is.

He hasn’t once stopped staring at Hoseok’s lips and it is really getting to him. “Can… can I kiss you?” he asks in a whisper, quiet and distant, like he’s thinking it instead, like he isn’t aware he asks out loud.

That usual devilish smirk, crooked little smile, or mischievous glint in Hoseok’s eyes all subside for a moment, a soft, loving smile playing over his lips and he stares back at Hyungwon with such endearment.

He is no longer looming over Hyungwon, but rather leaning into him now. “Always.” Losing himself in the moment too easily because his heart is far too weak for Hyungwon. He’s fallen too damn hard for him, he can’t believe it.

Hyungwon hesitates for a moment, or maybe it isn’t hesitation, maybe he is just taking in the moment, taking in the sight, memorizing all of Hoseok’s features once again. Slowly and gently, he cups his hands over Hoseok’s cheeks, staring back at him for one last moment before he pulls him into a kiss. Hoseok’s hands slide from the countertop to Hyungwon’s waist, pulling him just a little closer and feeling his lips press a little more.

Soft, delicate, and sweet. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and God will it never be enough even if it lasted a lifetime.

It’s just a few moments of silence, both just taking it in, still holding each other. It somehow feels like each second that passes they run more and more out of breath. Finally, Hoseok gives a little chuckle to break that silence. “What happened to all that tension I worked so hard to build up all day?”

“I just wanted to get a different taste of you first, that’s all.” Hyungwon slides one hand over Hoseok’s shoulder and the other goes down to undo one of the visible buttons of his shirt underneath the sweater.

“I swear, Hyungwon, I never can figure out what goes on in that head of yours.” He hooks his thumbs in the belt loops on Hyungwon’s pants, a small little distraction to play with before snaking his hands up his sides and under his shirt. He can hear Hyungwon’s breath get sharper as his fingers ghost over his skin, lifting his shirt along the way.

“Would you like to know?” Hyungwon’s lips are brushing against Hoseok’s, teasing him to kiss him again. Tempting. Hyungwon is damn good at temptation.

“What are you thinking of right now?” Hoseok breathes, his hands slowly feeling up Hyungwon under that shirt.

Hyungwon never did like being touched, and he still doesn’t. Somehow Hoseok is this exception, though. He isn’t complaining though, seeing as he can’t keep his hands off Hyungwon anyway. Hoseok has a charm that Hyungwon fell for almost instantly.

Now he loves touching Hoseok, loves being touched by him. Loves feeling his hands on him, his fingers between his, slotting perfectly together. He loves touching him and feeling how his body trembles beneath such light contact even.

“I’m thinking about the fact that you haven’t dragged me to my room yet and fucked me. It’s kinda annoying me.” Hyungwon confesses easily, not even batting an eyelash as he continues to stare at Hoseok’s lips again, becoming captivated by them all over again.

Hoseok would never admit to the way that sentence made him weaker, momentarily lose his composure himself as well. He will admit however the way Hyungwon said it like it’s nothing went straight to his dick and he hopes the way he presses a leg between Hyungwon’s hides the fact he lost himself there for a moment. The way he feels Hyungwon tremble when he gently presses his thigh to his crotch really has Hoseok going at least, keeping him in place and in control of both Hyungwon and himself.

A moment of silence passes as if Hoseok is actually bothering to think about it, Hyungwon knows he isn’t because when Hoseok’s mind is made up then there is nothing to think over, so he knows this is all to just to keep that tension burning more. And he’s right. Though, Hoseok is thinking about how damn good Hyungwon’s lips are looking right now and how hot he looks when he thinks he has the advantage between them. “Do you like actually being in control, or do you just like fighting me for it for the sake of fighting me?”

“Both.” A hand clutches at Hoseok’s sweater as he pulls him in for one more kiss. Teeth meeting Hoseok’s bottom lip this time, giving a little bite and, God, does he love the little moan that accompanies the hands trying to get his pants unbuttoned.

The moment Hyungwon slips his tongue past those lips is right when Hoseok seriously wants to just get him off right here. Screw walking the short way around the corner to get to his room, Hoseok is too impatient for that right now.

But he figures that wouldn’t be as fun either.

“Room. Now,” he says between kisses and moans and tongues. Their hands detach from each other just long enough to hurry to Hyungwon’s room. The moment they are there, though, Hoseok already has his hands on Hyungwon and pushing him down on the small bed, suddenly struggling to get his own sweater off when he wants so badly to keep his hands on the boy in front of him.

“You have the cat ears on again,” Hoseok comments as though he doesn’t fucking love it.

“I know.” Hyungwon is too eager to have Hoseok's lips on his and tongue in his mouth to wanna bother with talking.

“Do you like it?” the smirk can just practically be _heard_ in Hoseok's voice as he asks that, finally dropping his sweater on the floor and crawling on top of Hyungwon, hovering over him. “It looks really good on you. Maybe I should get you a collar to go with it.”

Hyungwon's hands are already working on finally being able to fully unbutton Hoseok's shirt, making quick work of the rest. “Of course I look good in it. I look good in everything. Does this make me your kitten then, Master?”

Hyungwon is sometimes a bit too good at that for Hoseok to handle.

“Say it again.” Hoseok definitely enjoys how good Hyungwon is at that though.

He has his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric but not enough for Hoseok to really feel it too much. “Master—“ he says it with such pride, a smirk on his face knowing he has Hoseok weakened for just him and just one word. But his breath catches in his throat and his eyes roll back for just for a moment and his body jerks because Hoseok just had to take that opportunity to squeeze Hyungwon through his pants.

“Oh, f-fuck.” His breath is shaking as he inhales deeply, a failed attempt to steady himself after that. Fuck. Hoseok’s hand has moved to his thigh instead, having only touched him once but getting such a strong reaction from him anyway. It wasn’t really fair since he was caught off guard, but it made him realize just how hard he is and now he suddenly wants nothing but Hoseok’s hands on him anyway. Hoseok knows how to get him worked up a little too well.

“Shit,” Hyungwon says under his breath, hands clutching Hoseok’s shoulders for his dear life as he stares up at him with such hunger in his eyes. “Why the hell do you still have clothes on?” he comments impatiently with a bite while his hands are quick to work on ripping that shirt off of Hoseok now that all the buttons are undone.

Hyungwon’s not usually an impatient person, but right now when it comes to just wanting Hoseok and everything to do with him he can’t work fast enough on getting their clothes off. Hoseok helps of course, taking his hands off Hyungwon long enough to help get his shirt off. Just as fast as his shirt hit the floor, Hyungwon has his hands on Hoseok’s body again, like an instinct the moment he sees it. Hoseok’s body and muscles are too good in his eyes, and unbelievable sight because Hyungwon is certain no one should have a body this damn good and hen can’t stop touching whenever he sees it because the sight is just too perfect to not. If Hyungwon could have his way, he’d spend his days admiring Hoseok’s body just like this and take pride in knowing he is the only one who gets to see all of him, the only one who gets to touch him like this. Because Hoseok and his body are so damn perfect and he just feels amazing.

“Are you quite done yet?” Hoseok’s voice brings him back to reality and he looks up to see Hoseok smiling at him. “If you are, then,” he pauses to grip the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt, “I’d like something to look at, too.”

Having Hyungwon’s shirt tossed somewhere on the floor, Hoseok runs a hand over Hyungwon’s chest, thumbing over a nipple and eliciting such a little moan. He’s so damn sensitive to even the lightest of touches too, and Hoseok loves that about him. Hyungwon’s body is thin but he still has hints of muscle and God he looks too good for Hoseok to handle. The rise and fall of his chest is visible and somehow that with the look Hyungwon’s giving him and the fact he still has those damned cat ears on is all getting to Hoseok a bit too quickly and a bit too much.

Hyungwon’s body is a fucking masterpiece.

“You’d look so good with a tail too, don’t you think?” 

“I told you already, I look good in anything.”

Hoseok gives a little chuckle, knowing full well that’s true. He runs a hand over Hyungwon’s chest, taking this moment to admire it once again before he’s pushing Hyungwon to the side and on his back, catching him by surprise. It’s when Hoseok’s on top of him, holding him down by his wrists on either side of him, and all Hyungwon is doing is staring up at him, a flush of red on his cheeks and his eyes looking back and forth between Hoseok’s for some kind of hint, some kind of sign of what to expect next.

They could stay like this forever and Hoseok wouldn’t mind it one bit. Just staring back into Hyungwon’s eyes, watching the need in them flicker between his.

“What are you gonna do?”

Hyungwon’s voice snaps Hoseok back to reality and out of his little trance of admiration. “What?”

“Well, it’s just that you’re holding me down like this and it’s _really_ hot honestly, but it’d be even hotter if you were touching me, too.” Hyungwon glances at Hoseok’s hands holding his wrists down with a firm grip. Hoseok seems to have been a little more lost in thought than usual, continuing to stare at Hyungwon but trailing his eyes over his body at the very least. That tongue he runs over his lips is also really hot to Hyungwon so add that to the list of ways Hoseok absolutely wrecks Hyungwon with ease. “Uhh, hint hint,” Hyungwon adds.

Hoseok didn’t really notice before now just how evident the bulge in Hyungwon’s pants is. Hyungwon’s not struggling to get the upper hand anymore, he’s just simply waiting and asking about Hoseok’s next move. Especially given that if Hyungwon timed it right he could easily catch Hoseok off guard and take control again right now, have him pinned down and get him to a state of begging instead if he tried hard enough. Maybe. Probably not.

Hoseok would never give in so easily though, especially when he loves having such power over Hyungwon and wrecking him until the only thing he can do is moan Hoseok’s name, roll his hips, and grab the bedsheets a little harder.

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Hyungwon is fighting so hard to roll his hips right now even to find some kind of touch and attention because, fuck, Hoseok’s not doing so good at giving it to him right now. Hyungwon demands attention.

“I’m just,” Hoseok pauses, this time staring back and forth between Hyungwon’s eyes, mesmerized, “realizing how perfect you are all over again.”

A bright flush of red dusts Hyungwon’s cheeks and ears, lips parting slightly as he wants to say something but can’t suddenly comprehend words. Right now Hyungwon doesn’t know what he is feeling or what he should be feeling, he just knows there is a tug in his chest and he feels lighter.

“T-that took y-you long enough to realize. I’ve a-always been per—” he’s shut up without warning as Hoseok slams his lips down onto his, really catching him off guard but in the best way. Hoseok’s soft lips against his, moving together and lips quickly parting to deepen it. It’s sweet and yet heated at the same time. It makes Hyungwon’s chest tighten in the oddest way he doesn’t understand and makes him more desperate to be touched and it’s confusing him at this point what he’s really feeling.

Hyungwon knows one thing though, that he wants Hoseok right now no matter what.

He finally gives in to the urge to buck his hips, trying desperately to find some kind of touch or friction but he just doesn’t quite meet with anything in his attempt. Pulling away for just a moment from Hoseok’s lips and his tongue in his mouth, Hyungwon uses the last of the breath in his lungs to demand, “God, Hoseok, please. Fucking touch me already. _Please_!”

At last, he begged. Hoseok always gets him to beg, to submit and beg for something, some kind of desperate release.

Hoseok straightens up, seating himself on Hyungwon’s thighs, finally putting on that smirk Hyungwon knows so well. A finger on Hyungwon’s chest, Hoseok traces it teasingly downwards, going slower and slower the lower he gets and Hyungwon’s breath getting heavier and heavier as well. “I always manage to make you beg, don’t I, Hyungwon?” Finally, his fingers reach the tent in Hyungwon’s pants and he can just hear the way the barista’s breath catches in his throat and he holds it in, trying to remain completely still and watching Hoseok with full attention. He can tell he’s just begging and screaming in his head right now. “Well, come on now, say it.”

“W-what?” Hyungwon looks up at him, hands still at either side of his head. Maybe he doesn’t even realize Hoseok’s no longer holding him down.

“Call me ‘Master’ again. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

His hand is centimeters away from Hyungwon’s bulge and god he just has to do this shit doesn’t he? Hyungwon really shouldn’t be surprised by this point but Hoseok always manages to make him just incredibly weak. He can’t even move his hips this time since Hoseok’s sitting on his thighs and shows no signs of moving right now.

Fuck. Hoseok’s really gonna be the death of Hyungwon, isn’t he.

“W-would you please, _please_ touch me already?” Hyungwon stares Hoseok right in the eyes as he whines, “ _Please, Master_?”

Yeah, that one gets Hoseok a little more than he had planned. Just the sight alone could really be enough to drive Hoseok to his limit; Hyungwon a wreck, heavy breaths evident even from the way his chest rises and falls, lips parted and red, brows furrowed, and eyes just staring back at Hoseok with more need in them than he’s ever seen Hyungwon have before. His messy black hair is somehow even messier than usual and that is something that really shouldn’t be possible considering his hair always stays in the condition that he wakes up in. And his hands still at either side of his head, vulnerable and submitting to Hoseok completely at last. Mix all that with the way he talks, the way ‘Master’ just rolls off his tongue, the way it sounds in his voice, coming from him, aimed at Hoseok like that. How’s he supposed to survive something like that?

Hoseok has to swallow the moan building in his throat before anything happens, taking in a breath as he steadies himself and goes right back to that little devious smirk. “Good kitten.”

Hyungwon throws his head back, cat ears sliding ever so slightly off his head as he presses his head deep into the mattress, eyes almost barely able to stay open and his mouth opening into a loud sudden moan and gasp. His toes curl in and his fingers fist at the sheets beneath him, legs desperately wanting to kick and close.

So many things at once all driving him over the edge. From the way Hoseok called him _his kitten_ , to the praise, and finally to the way Hoseok touched him at last, rubbing and squeezing him through his pants. It’s not nearly enough, but fuck it is something and Hyungwon’s desperate. But did Hyungwon also moan at that praise there, too? Maybe that’s just another thing that gets to him, another thing they are discovering together, cause hearing that come from Hoseok makes Hyungwon’s whole body shiver in pleasure. He can very easily get used to this.

_Fuck, fuck fuck,_ Hyungwon’s lips silently form the words, eyes threatening to roll back just from the way Hoseok’s hands is rubbing circles through his pants. “H-Hoseok, please… Why the hell do I-I even still have pants on?” Hyungwon’s biting his lip and he just looks like such a mess with those cat ears nearly on his forehead instead at this point, a slight arch in his spine to deepen every touch.

“You’re right.” Hoseok pulls his hand away much to Hyungwon’s horror. They both still have their pants on and Hoseok didn’t quite realize just how hard he is and just how evident it is. That is, until he shifted his position to get his fingers on the zipper and button of Hyungwon’s jeans, accidentally rubbing himself against the other’s thigh. The slight gasp-turned-moan that pools from his lips is unintentional and catches even himself off guard, quickly followed by him slamming a hand over his mouth to shut himself up.

Hyungwon looks at him with a weakened gaze, a little smile on his lips. He enjoyed that. “Looks like someone else is just as desperate, huh? Better hurry up there.” He’s still taking in heavy breaths but he always has to take the chance to get at Hoseok.

Taking a deep breath simply to steady himself, Hoseok continues with undoing Hyungwon’s pants, wanting to quickly get back to the point where he can get back at him. Nimble fingers hook under Hyungwon’s jeans and underwear when he’s got the zipper undone and, with some hurried help from Hyungwon lifting his hips when Hoseok isn’t sitting on his thighs anymore, he yanks them both down quickly. While Hyungwon struggles to kick them both off his ankles, Hoseok’s hovering over him and just admiring the sight all over again.

“Hoseok, I swear to God, if you spend the next five minutes staring at me instead of touching me already I’m gonna… be really… m-mad…” he starts trailing off, eyes following the hand sliding up his exposed and quivering thigh and suddenly no longer able to even remember what he wanted to say. And Hoseok’s obviously isn’t paying attention with what he’s saying either and just lost in thought from the sight.

He does this a lot. Hyungwon always notices him lost in thought, staring off into the distance or eyes focused on something and unblinking. Hoseok often likes to pause their fun to admire Hyungwon’s body as well, to just stare, watch. He always wonders what goes on in Hoseok’s head when he does that, what he’s thinking about when Hyungwon’s body has that effect on him a lot.

A smile spreads over Hoseok’s lips, looking at Hyungwon through deep pink locks. “You look quite good in everything and nothing, by the way. But we both already know that very well.”

Hyungwon takes the cat ears off for a moment just to run a hand through his hair, trying everything to hide the fact that that comment just made him blush and lose a bit of composure even. He’s far too weak for Hoseok right now. “S-shut up and go get the lube already.” Hoseok gently drags a nail down Hyungwon’s inner thigh, making him swallow hard, before standing from the bed. His strides over to Hyungwon’s desk are evenly paced, not slow or hurried; he’s not lost any control at all and then here’s Hyungwon, a complete wreck already and Hoseok hasn’t even truly touched him just yet.

Hyungwon finally sits up, brushing his fingers through his messy black hair once more before fixing the cat ears back on his head. That little pout on his lips as he watches Hoseok though, looking far too pure like this is something only he manages.

Striding back over to the bed with the bottle in hand, Hoseok’s stopped in his tracks when Hyungwon puts a hand out. “No,” he says sternly, using that hand to point at Hoseok’s pants, “those come off first. I’ve waited long enough.”

Hoseok stares at him for a moment, both just blinking and Hyungwon’s hand still raised, before sighing and letting another smile spread over his lips. He tosses the bottle on the bed and his hands finally reach to undo the button on his slacks. “Fine, kitten.”

With his hand shaking a little at that little name again, Hyungwon’s eyes are trained on his hands, watching intently because, God, he really wants Hoseok right now. So much, so badly. He just wants to feel him all over and the longer he’s made to wait the more he wants and the more he breaks. Is Hoseok really that good at keeping himself together or is he just better at hiding how damn horny and desperate he is unlike Hyungwon?

Pants and underwear dropping at his ankles, Hoseok steps out of them both and crawls on the bed with Hyungwon, crawling on top of him and forcing him to lean back a little.

It’s suddenly so damn hot in there now and yet a shiver runs up Hyungwon’s spine. “Oh, fuck,” he says under his breath, throwing an arm over Hoseok’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, one where he’s got his tongue swirling around Hoseok’s in his mouth in seconds.

He’s got one hand grasping at the bedsheets behind him for balance, and Hoseok’s got one hand on Hyungwon’s bent knee at his side, having eased himself between Hyungwon’s legs at this point. Both are moaning into the kiss, Hyungwon’s a little louder as he curses every now and then between them. They are both completely distracted, lost in this moment, in this kiss, Hoseok having even forgotten the bottle on the bed at this point to just focus on the way Hyungwon’s tongue moves around his and his teeth nibble at his bottom lip every now and then.

Pushing more of his weight forward into Hoseok, Hyungwon removes his hand from the bedsheets and reaches it towards him. It’s all instinct and the pure desire coiling up in his core that he never even realized was happening, all to touch Hoseok.

A loud moan breaks their kiss and Hoseok pulls away with a sharp inhale and bite. His eyes are shut tight and he’s biting his lip and suppressing so many strings of curses right now. Hyungwon’s hand feels so damn good around his dick, squeezing the head and thumbing over it every now and then, stroking his hand over the length slowly. It’s agonizingly slow. But it gets such a good reaction from Hoseok, finally showing just how vulnerable he is right now, too, just how easily he’s allowing himself to be broken down to nothing but a mess of moans and desires.

Because that’s what they boil down to, that extra little detail that makes all of this so much hotter and more desirable. What first made Hyungwon get himself off in his bedroom thinking of Hoseok even after telling himself it was just one night. To see him moaning out his name, demanding to be called Master, fighting the urge to jerk his hips into Hyungwon’s hand more; see him with hair just starting to stick to his temples with a thin layer of sweat, mouth opened just enough to allow moans to slip through. It’s so fucking hot and it’s all his. Hoseok’s all his and even more so in this moment. 

What is this tightening in his chest? This weightless sensation? This feeling of time slowing down just enough to allow him to burn this moment into his memory?

“God, Hyungwon! W-warnings would be nice!” Hoseok adds through gritted teeth and Hyungwon just increases his speed.

Sometimes, Hoseok gives Hyungwon the most perfect opportunities to drag him down with him, get under his skin, have him speechless; this is one of those opportunities. “Okay then. I’m gonna suck you off. Is that warning enough?”

“W-what?” Hoseok’s voice is quiet, peeking up at Hyungwon through long lashes.

The strokes stop so suddenly and Hyungwon’s got a hand on Hoseok’s chest instead, slowly guiding him backwards until he has to lean on his wrists for support. Hoseok just watches him, watches every move and every little smile of satisfaction that comes through, and watches as he eases himself between Hoseok’s legs, one arm wrapping around his thigh and a hand gently parting the other. And he especially can’t take his eyes off the way Hyungwon wraps his fingers around his length again, squeezing and stroking it enough to get Hoseok’s breath heavy again and fighting the urge to throw his head back.

“Damn, I’m good,” Hyungwon grins proudly to himself as he watches the expression on Hoseok’s face turn to pure pleasure. Though Hoseok’s been deprived of any touch for a while now so it also isn’t surprising that he’s breaking apart so quickly. Fingers lace through his hair, tangling in them and encouraging him to continue. Hyungwon doesn’t even wanna look away from the way Hoseok’s lips are parted, his eyes looking down weakly at him in expectation.

But he opens his mouth, closes his eyes for the moment and focuses on the way his dick feels in his mouth. He starts off slow, Hoseok’s fingers still gripping lightly onto his messy black hair and Hyungwon starts moving his head a little, taking an extra second or two to flick his tongue over the head every time he has a chance. Hand still wrapped around what his mouth can’t reach and squeezing.

Hoseok’s fingers tighten to a fist, grabbing his hair and Hyungwon prepares himself for some pulling if Hoseok can’t keep still, but somehow he manages to force his other hand to pull at the sheets instead and save Hyungwon the trouble.

“Oh, shit.”

Practice with Hoseok has really paid off. Hyungwon has gotten better at putting his mouth to use in more ways than just fighting back with sarcastic sentences. Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s words with pride and hums in satisfaction and agreement with him, but with the way Hoseok shakes and moans he’ll say he also found a new thing to break Hoseok with, too.

He peeks his eyes open again, not stopping his motions and flicks of his tongue, and looks up at Hoseok’s wrecked expression. God, does he love seeing it. It’s a good look on Hoseok. Testing again, Hyungwon hums softly, making sure those vibrations hit Hoseok’s dick fully. This time he can see how Hoseok’s lips quiver with a moan and his body tenses up just a little bit more.

His blood rushes and he so badly wants to wrap a hand around his own member, get himself off all while he sucks Hoseok’s dick. But he resists the urge because this is just too perfect the way it is, no matter how desperately he wants to be touched at this point especially seeing Hoseok like this.

Hoseok bites his lip and shuts his eyes, dragging his hand out of Hyungwon’s hair and instead using it for support to lean on his wrists. “F-fuck,” he breathes out, voice already a bit weak.

Shutting his eyes again, Hyungwon can feel a moan building up in his throat from the sheer desire to touch himself already. He’s so hard right now and needy that every sound from him is about to be just a moan at this rate. He so badly needs to touch himself. His movements are uneven now, messy, tongue swirling around Hoseok’s dick and hand pumping what he can’t reach with his mouth, and every second he wants more and more to touch himself. It won’t leave his mind, the simple thought of just reaching down and getting himself off, too.

It’s when he finally unwraps his arm from around Hoseok’s thigh and reaches it down that Hoseok interrupts him and brings a hand to pet his head again. “H-Hyungwon, god, please.”

Gathering all of his control, Hyungwon pushes out another hum in response, one simply acknowledging that he is being called, but it was so close to being a moan.

“Get on your k-knees.”

Just those words, weak and shaking the whole way through, is all it takes to spark excitement and have the anticipation destroying him. He gives another hum in acknowledgment and the moan that Hoseok lets out when he does… Hyungwon wonders how much longer Hoseok has anyway because he already feels like he’s just hit his limit soon and now this.

“Oh, fuck. And you gotta stop doing that so suddenly,” Hoseok whines but doesn’t bother to hide how much he loves it by the way he pets Hyungwon as praise.

Pulling away with one last flick of his tongue and one more little whine from Hoseok when he does, Hyungwon smiles up at him, satisfied with his work. God, Hoseok looks so good when he’s this wrecked. With the way he’s staring at Hyungwon like that, he wonders what he’s thinking about, what he’s fantasizing about. Hyungwon wants to know everything that goes on in Hoseok’s head, every thought, every image and scene that appears. He wants to know all the things Hoseok thinks of him but never says. As he turns around on his knees he wonders if he’s praising him right now, too.

The click of the bottle rings through the whole room and it’s only seconds, just seconds of inhaling and exhaling as he waits, before he feels a hand on his back push him forward onto all fours and past that, nearly pushing his face into the mattress. That’s all it takes as well, all it takes to finally pull out that moan from him and have his thighs tremble under the touch and pressure. God, he’s really desperate at this point.

“Hoseok, I’ve been waiting all day for you to just f-- O-oh, f-fuck…” he’s cut off when he feels two fingers push inside him, resulting in him basically pushing himself into the mattress on his own. “Shit, m-more of that… please,” he whines, begs, demands, and just overall needs more attention like that. He drops his head a little as Hoseok moves his fingers around, the cat ears sliding down a bit in the process but both are far past the point of caring. Too desperate to pay attention to anything else besides the way Hoseok pushes in that third finger and Hyungwon just needs a moment to collect himself again, biting back what’s either a moan or a string of curses, he’s not sure.

The fingers moving inside him so perfectly has him weak, and the way Hoseok leans forward to trail kisses along his back oddly feels like protection all on its own. Hoseok marking Hyungwon all to himself and keeping him safe, which if Hyungwon was in any other mindset he’d find this feeling more laughable than anything, and maybe a little sad, but right now it makes his spine tingle in the best way with all his worries vanishing just like that from just a few kisses.

Why is it that he feels safe and, oddly enough, loved with the one person he shouldn’t? It’s things like that that cross Hyungwon’s mind often and he hates it. At least he’s pulled from these thoughts quickly when Hoseok pulls his fingers out.

_Finally,_ Hyungwon thinks, sighing to steady himself and support with his wrists again. The click of the bottle rings loud in his ears again and the anticipation is gonna kill him first. It feels like it takes forever and he wonders if Hoseok is hesitating for some reason. He shouldn’t be at least, seeing as this is not even close to the first time they’ve done this. He hesitated a lot the first time, but Hyungwon figures he’s past that by now. 

But really, it was just his own impatience making the few seconds that passed seem like hours. He’s hit with this sudden realization when Hoseok pushes his dick in slowly, groaning at the back of his throat while Hyungwon’s there with his mouth opening in a moan that doesn’t quite finally come out until he is filled up first. His arms shake and threaten to give out under his weight and the pleasure that is crawling up his spine to his scalp and then back down until his toes curl in.

He somehow always manages to forget just how damn good this actually feels until he’s experiencing it again, and then it’s all he wants.

“H-Hoseok! Oh, fuck, move already,” he pleads and shows just how good he sounds when he does, but fuck if Hyungwon isn’t needy and impatient right now. He’s already so close to his limit from earlier, he needs Hoseok to pick up the pace already.

With a moan, Hoseok moves his hips, both hands on Hyungwon’s, and pulls out to the tip. He stills for just a moment, biting his lip, cheeks flushed red from the sudden heat, and his mind just screaming about how good Hyungwon looks and seriously just how good he is overall. Taking it all in, Hoseok fucks back into him and both let out the most pleasing moan. 

Hyungwon’s fists tighten around the bed sheets, nails digging into them, and he really needs to fight against the trembling in his knees because it just feels too damn good he can’t keep himself up anymore.

Raking a hand through his hair really quick, Hoseok runs one over Hyungwon’s back and it makes him tremble in the most beautiful way. He really is too good. Beautiful and perfect are the two words Hoseok keeps drawing whenever he tries to describe Hyungwon in his head, and they’re both true.

“God, Hyungwon, everything about you is just so good,” Hoseok thinks aloud, wanting so badly to kiss Hyungwon but he can’t.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. J-just keep doing that.” Hyungwon voice is getting louder and shakier, his moans more uneven, his panting heavier, and he’s getting more impatient. Hoseok knows he’s gotta be close then.

In order to get Hyungwon off and wreck him so much more at once, Hoseok reaches a hand to his dick to help him out more, but before he can Hyungwon looks over his shoulder at him and grabs his wrist to stop him. “W-wait, wait. Don’t ruin the sheets, please. Oh, fuck--”

Fucking into Hyungwon, Hoseok stops for a moment to sigh and groan, giving him a look of disbelief because he just wants to hit his release already and he’s pretty sure Hyungwon does, too. “What? Seriously?”

“Yes. Just no big mess,” Hyungwon’s voice is so weak and shaky but he manages to still focus on this. His, head hanging and lips parted and just utterly wrecked and ruined already himself. He’s a complete mess on his own.

Hoseok just wants to get off and that’s the only thing his brain can think of at the moment, but almost as though instinct he pulls out of Hyungwon and both let out little involuntary whines of disappoint. Without actually bothering to think too much, Hoseok grabs his hips and pushes Hyungwon onto his side. It’s a few awkward movements and adjustments with little help from the mess below him that is Hyungwon but it doesn’t take him long to have the black haired boy on his back instead while he’s straddling his thighs once again.

God, Hoseok loves the sight so much. Hyungwon just looks too perfect when he’s at this point. 

He wraps his fingers firmly around Hyungwon’s dick again, squeezing and starting off immediately with fast strokes to get him off as soon as possible, not making him wait any longer. Hyungwon is writhing, toes curling in, blood rushing, pleasure crawling under his skin and up his spine to short circuit his brain for a moment, making his eyes roll back and moan out loudly, back arching. He’s right there, he’s so close. Right at his edge and Hoseok knows it. Hoseok could come just watching how Hyungwon reacts to his touches like this.

And just like, just at his very limit, Hyungwon’s fingers get a strong hold on Hoseok’s wrist and stops his movement, giving him a moment to calm down before his orgasm can hit him. He pants loudly, heavily, chest heaving, lungs begging for air he can’t find. Hoseok is a little surprised considering how desperate Hyungwon always gets when he’s close to coming, and now this time he makes Hoseok deny him that orgasm instead. He isn’t sure what to think.

“Hyungwon?”

He’s just sitting there, calming down while he’s still got a death grip on Hoseok’s wrist and his dick is twitching for its much denied release. Hyungwon begins practically chanting a string of curses under his breath as he slowly regains the ability to even breathe.

“Did you just…” Hoseok gives him a look, one that slowly turns into a smirk, “...edge yourself?” His own orgasm is pushed to the side in favor of this right now and his brain and dick are both telling him that this is hot. Really hot. 

Hyungwon getting desperate, needy, whiny and begging, then denying himself his own release after everything. Hoseok can use this, he knows exactly how to use this one.

“Oh, fuck.” Hyungwon lets go of Hoseok’s wrist and throws his hands over his face, wanting to curl up and hide away, but also just come already so he can’t do that. “Hoseok, please.”

It’s time to experiment. Hoseok squeezes and strokes Hyungwon again, getting him moaning and thrashing again. He wants to play with this a bit. He leans forward and captures Hyungwon’s lips in a deep, messy kiss filled with Hyungwon moaning constantly and trying to taste as much of him as possible.

His own dick is neglected any attention as he focuses on this, wanting to test this with Hyungwon and see if he’s correct. It’s when his back arches and his moan is a near gasp with Hoseok’s name on his tongue that he knows he’s reaching his end, and just before he does Hoseok stops and lets go, watching as he falls down from that moment with a heaving chest and whining out curses with Hoseok’s name this time.

“O-oh my God, Hoseok!”

Hyungwon’s body reacts in all the best ways as it calms down and yet screams to be touched. Hoseok could just watch him like this all day. He’s letting out little moans and just seems so damn pleased with this.

“Just testing if you like being edged. So, do you?” he bites at Hyungwon’s shoulder, making him shudder and he swears for a second that touching and biting him like this will be enough to make Hyungwon come.

“N-not when you do it specifically to drive me crazy!” Hyungwon tilts his head off to the side to give Hoseok more room, and he gladly takes this chance to suck at a spot just near his neck, biting and sucking and licking and leaving a nice little mark where no one but him will ever see it.

He loves having such control over Hyungwon like this. Having him right in the palm of his hand.

“Is that a ‘yes’ to any other time, though?,” Hoseok teases, biting and marking another spot on his shoulder.

A hand grabs a fistful of his hair rather tightly and he figures this is Hyungwon’s revenge. “F-fine! Okay, m-maybe just sometimes!” Hyungwon curses Hoseok under his breath but he catches it anyway, smirking at the way he has Hyungwon acting. “But, _please_ , let me come now…” he’s begging. Whining and begging and his voice is so low but the desperation in it is too much that it makes Hoseok tremble from how good he sounds like this. 

No more little tests and experiments; Hoseok strokes Hyungwon fast, feeling the grip he has in his hair tighten while he continues marking up his shoulder all to himself. Not that Hyungwon minds as he writhes and moans and digs his nails into Hoseok’s shoulder as revenge.

His body is sparking, a blood rush, head rush, adrenaline rush; just everything screaming as every desire coils itself in his core until he just breaks. Eyes shutting tight, body tensing, and a moan dragging out after building up in his throat. His limit is hit, broken, and he’s spilling onto Hoseok’s hand and his own stomach. Hoseok’s lips and teeth on his skin are not helping him at all as his hand pumps him all the way through his orgasm.

“Oh fuck, oh my fuck,” he finally breathes out, eyes staring up at the ceiling but really he’s staring past it into nothing. His nails stilling digging their way into Hoseok’s shoulder, fist still grabbing his hair and toes still curled. He’s still not so subtly quivering, but at least he’s remembering how to breathe again as he slowly calms down. Hoseok’s hand has moved from Hyungwon’s dick and to his own, finally giving himself some attention too as he moans into his shoulder instead. Neither noticing or caring (for now) just how many marks he left on Hyungwon. Hopefully in spots no one else will see.

Hoseok’s breathing gets heavier and Hyungwon ghosts his hands down his sides, dragging his nails gently along the way to feels how he trembles under his touch and it is so damn good. It’s when his hands reach Hoseok’s waist that the stroking stops. He pulls his hand away, knowing full well that Hyungwon is gonna help him, and sure enough he wraps his hand around his dick. Squeezing and thumbing over the head, he starts off a bit slow before finding a nice fast rhythm to wreck Hoseok to.

“Holy fuck,” Hoseok moans as his hands moves to Hyungwon’s other shoulder solely just for support as his whole body shakes and screams for all the attention Hyungwon can give to him at once. His bites turn to little kisses, kisses to urge Hyungwon on, to get him off, cause fuck if his hand doesn’t feel amazing.

Hyungwon admits there’s a moment he considers edging Hoseok as well, just like he did to him, but he decides against it because Hoseok writhing on top of him like this is just so fucking good and he wants to have him wrecked and screaming already. Not to mention Hyungwon is fucking exhausted and can’t even think straight right now.

Hoseok’s body tenses up, his back arches up, his nails dig into the flesh and he finds a nice little place in Hyungwon’s neck to bury his face and just barely muffle his moans as he hits his limit, Hyungwon’s name actually rolling off his tongue with those moans. The blood rush has him wanting to kick his legs out as he spills into Hyungwon’s hand and on his stomach as well, but fights it as he his eyes roll back and his moans fall silent and his lungs just stop begging for air.

They stay still for several minutes, catching their breath and not saying a word as Hyungwon just hangs his dirty hand in the air.

Finally, Hoseok rolls off of Hyungwon and gets up from the bed entirely, dragging his feet over to the desk this time, grabbing a few tissues so a he can clean them both up. Hyungwon makes barely any effort to move as Hoseok cleans him up for him.

Hyungwon finally sits up in the bed as Hoseok tosses the tissue in the trash pin and returns the lube to its own little spot in the desk drawer. “Well, at least we didn’t dirty the bed.”

Taking a seat next to him on the bed, Hoseok lets out a little chuckle, weak and tired. “But at least we also found a new thing for you,” he comments while tossing Hyungwon’s clothes at him and getting his own back on. But Hyungwon stops him quickly.

“Can you stay the night again?”

Hoseok stares at him, having only gotten his underwear back on at this point. “I don’t have any extra pairs of clothes though, and I would much prefer to not sleep in these filthy clothes.”

“I buy my pajamas in many sizes too big so they might fit you, too. And I’m pretty sure you left a few pairs of clothes here before if you prefer those.” Hyungwon suggests as though it’s nothing, but the bright hue on Hoseok’s face says otherwise for him.

“Fine then. Better hope they fit” He strolls over to Hyungwon’s dresser and digs through them for two sets of clean pajamas for them both, tossing a pair over to Hyungwon still waiting on the bed.

“This is… strange,” Hoseok mumbles, taking a seat next to Hyungwon and wearing his clothes. “They do fit perfectly, but it’s still odd to be wearing someone else’s clothes like this.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t come over and stay all day so you can fuck me and completely exhaust us both.” Hyungwon tosses the cat ears onto the floor by the dirty pile of clothes. He makes a mental note to wash all that tomorrow, too. “And you completely covered my shoulder and neck in hickeys, you ass. Tone down your biting kink already.”

“Better start wearing your turtlenecks again then if you actually mind others seeing.” Hoseok’s got his little innocent smile back on his face again, adjusting and straightening out his clothes before laying down comfortably next to him on the small bed. Hyungwon lets out a little laugh and shake of his head as he rolls onto his side next to Hoseok, pulling the blanket up over them both. 

They are dead exhausted but instead of sleeping they stay there just like this, staring at each other and not saying word. They’re just admiring, living in the moment, wanting to stay in it forever.

And there’s the tightening in Hyungwon’s chest again, the light feeling in the pit of his stomach. All because he’s staring at Hoseok like this. Spending the night with him, having him all to himself. He can hold him, cuddle him, kiss him good night and most of all he can wake up next to him and kiss him in the morning, too. Wake up to his face first thing. He stares, lips parting slightly, and he admires.

He pushes a lock of hair away from Hoseok’s eyes, smiling at him gently before finally shutting his own and whispering, “good night,” in a soft voice.

But Hoseok doesn’t look away, he doesn’t shut his eyes. He has his hands under his head for extra comfort and he watches Hyungwon doze off sofly. He looks so innocent and pure and cute like this. More so than usual, he might add.

Everything’s okay and they are together. Hoseok fell for him the moment he saw him but it took a bit longer to admit it, and he just continued falling for him every moment after. Even now he’s still falling for him and the way he laughs and smiles and the way his eyes light up every time he sees something interesting.

Hoseok loves him so much.

He softly caresses his cheek as he watches the little way Hyungwon’s lips pout when he starts falling asleep. But he pulls the boy back awake with his voice and the soft touch of his fingers on his cheek. “I love you, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon just stares at him, staring back at his eyes, and for a moment Hoseok wonders if he didn’t hear his little whispered words of love.

“I love you, too,” Hyungwon returns, wrapping an arm around Hoseok’s waist.

He’s melting just from those little words that Hyungwon’s said to him so many times before, but they always manage to get to him each time. Without thinking, Hoseok quickly presses his lips to Hyungwon’s, a soft delicate kiss, one that makes his heart pound in his chest and makes him scream internally for how sweet and perfect it is.

“I love you so much,” Hyungwon breaks into the kiss, using his hand around Hoseok’s waist to pull him closer. “I’ve loved you for so long, Hoseok. I told you months ago that I loved you. I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t and wouldn’t have been with you months ago the first night I asked you to stay with me if I didn’t then either.” Hyungwon adds in a quiet whisper before pulling Hoseok into another kiss. Hoseok’s definitely blushing

This right here, this is all Hoseok has ever wanted. Someone like Hyungwon, someone to depend on, and someone to truly depend on him. And now he has Hyungwon right now.

“Thank you so much for everything, Hyungwon. You really are special.”

“So are you. You’re special, too.”

Hoseok pauses, looking up at Hyungwon to see him smiling at him. “How the hell are you so good?” Hoseok comments aloud and Hyungwon chuckles, eyelids getting heavy as he kisses Hoseok once more. “How did I end up falling for you?”

“Who wouldn’t fall for me?” The little smile on Hyungwon’s face as he says that is everything. Hoseok finds him to be too precious for his own good, and Hyungwon would easily say the same about Hoseok.

“Go to sleep already,” Hoseok laughs even though he doesn’t wanna sleep no matter how tired he is, because he wants to stay right here with Hyungwon forever.

The softest smile, the most genuine smile forms and Hoseok lets out a little laugh before turning over, curling up a bit and feeling as Hyungwon curls up with him, cuddling and spooning him from behind with his arm still over his waist to hold him close. Hyungwon buries his face in the back of Hoseok’s neck and he can already hear the younger snoring softly.

“I love you so much,” Hoseok whispers softly as he figures Hyungwon has already quickly drift off to sleep, and he takes a moment to enjoy this, to make sure it lasts forever, before finally closing his eyes too, and dreaming all their happy little moments again.


End file.
